


Agenda

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [47]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coffee, Gen, Natasha Romanoff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was: "Natasha Romanoff & Regina Mills, going out for coffee."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agenda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/gifts).



The woman’s hair is long, impossibly red, and falls in curls around her shoulders, reminding Regina of mermaids and princesses. But she knows—this woman is more pirate than princess. This woman is a warrior.

In her skirt and heels, Natasha sweeps a tendril back from her green eyes and smiles blandly at Regina from across the table. She sips her mocha. Watches the door. Tracks lines of sight.

“Relax, Agent. I’m the scariest thing that lives in this town at the moment.”

Natasha looks her over. Considers. “You don’t look that scary.”

Lifting her coffee cup, Regina tilts her head. “Neither do you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was FUN to write. This could be a full-on fic, just need a plot. And time. :)  
> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
